Neko Coin
So you in the need of coins to buy something? A Neko Pet or a fishing rod or even some seeds to farm. Here is how you can make money. Usage *Check your balance nya!bal, Neko will reply with "You have x {image of nekocoin} and x {image of nekocoin} in your Vault" *Deposit into your bank (amount), Neko will reply with "@(player's name x {image of nekocoin} has been Deposited in your Vault!" *Withdraw from your bank (amount), Neko will reply with "@(player's name x {image of nekocoin} has been Withdrawn in your Vault!" *To buy items in the Shop. *Pay someone @(player's name) {amount} *To gamble. *To make Super Coins. *Buying your land and house. *Plus many more, but only time will tell! Making Money *Collect your daily nya!daily *Vote for Neko nya!vote and collect your voter bonus bonus. Depending on how many times you have voted will determine what you get. *Use nya!work this will give you a random amout of coins for a random task you've preformed. *Send your beast out on a hunt hunt in an hour it will come back with some coins, raw food and a couple of loot boxes. *Send your Neko pet on a quest quest (Easy, Normal, Hard or Insane) and when it comes back you will get some coins, more attack/defense for your pet and maybe some loot boxes. *Sell crafted items back to the Shop. Crafted items sell for more. *Open some Loot Boxes (Common, Rare, Epic, Legendary or Mythic). *Use worship @(player's name) and you could randomly get coins. *Fish fish and you can fish up Rare Fish, which you can then sell for 400 coins each. *Try guessing a lucky number between 1 and 117 (1 - 117). Pick the wrong number and 2,000 will be added to the server's bank or Pick the right number and win the Server's bank account bank to see the amount. Ways of Losing or Making Money *Play Blackjack (amount). Play to win the same amount or lose that amount. *Play Slots (amount). Play to win the same amount or lose that amount. *Play Coinflip (amount). Play to win the same amount or lose that amount. *Use either Rob @(player's name) or Crime nya!crime. You will either be successful or you will be fined. {These two share a cool down!} *If you have an area that is NSFW you can also try Slut nya!slut. You will either be successful or you will be fined. Super Coin Not much is known about this purple coin, however as of May 9th 2019 a shop has been added to use these coins. Other then that the only things we know is how much it costs to make and how to make it super coin (amount). Neko will reply with the following: :: "You are about to spend (xxx)000000 Nekocoins to make (xxx) Super Nekocoin. Are you sure you want to do this? Reply Yes or No" You will reply with Yes or No. If you've said yes, you will receive x amount of Super Coin(s) or if you've said no, you will keep your normal coins.